Her Lips Are Sealed
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: AH: This is the story of Amanda Cullen. She's Bella and Edward's only child. She lives with the Cullen family in the house in Forks, WA. She goes to a friend's sleepover, but goes home after experiencing a "nightmare." Better than sum. No flames pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Amanda watched her parents yelling at each other from the top of the stairs. They were fighting about what they were going to do with her, since she never wanted to talk about anything with them. They figured that she just ignored them for no reason-but they never knew. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened two years ago, and was still happening. She knew that _he_ would keep his promise and kill everyone if she told the truth. That was why she kept to herself.

Everything started when she stayed at her best friend's house. She had been best friends with Jennifer Newton, aka Jenn, since fifth grade. That was six years ago. She had decided to attend Jenn's fourteenth birthday sleepover party, freshmen year. It was supposed to be a fun day, and it was, until they had to go to bed. . .

_.:Flashback:._

"Mandi," Bella said, when Amanda opened her bedroom door. "Jenn called. She says that you're invited to her sleepover."

Amanda grumbled and walked to the bathroom. When she walked out she said, "I dunno if I want to go." she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before her cousins woke up.

"Well, I already told that you'd go. Why don't you ever go to Jenn's sleepovers?" her mother asked, following her. "I'm glad to see that your father's brain transferred to you. Junior, Josh, and Cam, would eat all of your grandmother's food before you got a chance to get any." she laughed, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah. Junior and Cam having Uncle Emmett's appetite, and Josh trying to look cool. . . I'm sure that I'm completely helpless. . . Never mind that I was taught by Uncle Em how to hurt guys bigger than me, or that I have seven male relatives in this house." she said, rolling her eyes at her mother.

"I didn't say that you weren't tough, Mandi. Besides, you never answered my question." Bella raised her eyebrow at her daughter, knowing that she evaded it on purpose.

"What question?" Amanda replied, shrugging.

"Why don't you like staying at Jenn's house?" Bella pulled an apple pancake from the pile and began eating it.

"That's gross, mom. Use a plate." Amanda wrinkled her nose, then busted out laughing. "I don't like going 'cause her dad's a total creep."

"Mike Newton?" Bella grabbed a plate and put her pancake on it. "Better?"

"Yeah, Mr. Newton. He's so creepy." Amanda said, loading her own plate with pancakes and waffles. She sat at her spot at the table and began eating. "Good food Grandma!" she yelled, knowing that her Grandma Esme would hear her.

"Thank you dear." was the reply that she got.

"Mike was always creepy. Ever since I moved here, he'd been like a golden retriever." Bella laughed, sitting beside her daughter. "He hated your father, though. It was funny, watching those two fight."

"Who was fighting?" Amanda turned her head and smiled at her dad.

"Hey daddy!" she said, running to him and giving him a hug. "Mom was just telling me about how you and Jenn's dad hated each other in high school."

"Yeah. He was weird." Edward kissed Amanda's forehead then fixed a plate of food for himself.

"He still is weird." Amanda mumbled as she began eating her breakfast.

"Edward, will you go wake everyone else?" Esme asked when she walked into the room. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"Sure mom." Edward stood up, then walked toward everyone's room and began yelling for them to get up. Ten minutes later, the last of the family had joined the table.

"Your going to the sleepover." Bella whispered, making sure that only Amanda heard her say it.

Amanda groaned, but didn't argue with her mom. She knew that it was pointless. Instead, she glared at her food, blushing. That was one of the two things that she inherited from her mom. That and her clumsiness. "What're you so embarrassed 'bout, Moo Moo?" Junior mocked, making his mom hit the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"One, don't call her 'moo moo' and two, be nice. She's your family." Rosalie said, slamming her plate on the table. "I swear, Emmett, if all of your genes are in these boys, you're going to have to teach them how to behave!" she huffed, sitting down. "I don't know why one of them wasn't a girl. I would've been able to handle that. . ." she muttered to Alice, who laughed at her sister.

"Don't worry, Rose. Once a girl comes into play, they'll be nice." Alice said. Then, after a moment, she began eating her breakfast.

"I'm done." Amanda said, putting her plate in the dishwasher. "Josh, can I get a ride to school?" she asked the only person at the table, that went to Forks High, who was done eating.

"Sure. Gimme a sec to get my stuff." He replied, moving away from his parents. "Ready?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah. Bye mom, dad, and. . . everyone." Amanda said, waving. She followed her cousin out of the house and into his car.

"Why is your mom makin' you go to Jenn's sleepover?" Josh asked once they were driving away from the house.

"How'd you know about that?" Amanda retorted, staring out the window.

"I didn't. You just told me." he laughed, making her glare at him. "Sorry. But still, doesn't she know that Jenn's dad's totally weird?"

"I told her, if that's what you mean. But she didn't listen to me." Amanda mumbled. The rest of the drive to school was silent, and when Josh parked, Amanda thanked him, then bolted into the school's library, where she could find peace and quite in the minutes before school started.

***After School***

"I'll have my mom drop me off at your house later, Jenn." Amanda told her best friend as Josh was starting the car.

"Okay. See you later!" her best friend said, waving.

Before Josh could get out of the parking lot, a boy came running toward the car. "Hey Amanda." he said once he'd gotten to the passenger side.

"T.J." Amanda said, looking bored.

"I was wondering. . ."

"No. I won't go to the dance with you." Amanda quickly interrupted. "I have to go." she smiled when the boy, T.J., backed away from the car.

"I'm telling Uncle Emmett and your dad about this." Josh said, smiling.

"Go ahead. T.J is an ass anyway." Amanda replied, making Josh frown. "Maybe they can make him not bother me."

"Whatever." Josh said, focusing on the road.

Amanda glanced at her cousin, who was two years older than her, but had been held back a year because he failed his classes for not talking to any of the other students. He had his dad's long, blond, hair, but had his mom's personality. She liked talking to Josh more than Junior or Cam because he actually listened without making fun of her.

When they got home, Amanda walked up to her room and packed a bag with a change of clothes, pajamas, and other essentials. "Mom, can you drive me to Jenn's?" she asked, once everything was packed.

"Sure." her mother muttered, concentrating on the game that she was playing with Emmett. "Take that!" she yelled, once she had beat him.

"No fair! You cheated!" Emmett yelled, throwing the game controller down.

"Pick that up Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Esme yelled, peeking into the room. "I swear, you are just like a little kid!"

"Sorry mom." Emmett yelled back, laughing. He picked up the controller then looked at Amanda. "I hear that some boy's been bothering you. . ." he started, glancing at Josh.

"UGH! You actually told him?!?!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"He's not going to be at the party is he?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms. "'Cause no niece of mine is going to a party with boys. . ."

"No, Uncle Emmet, there aren't going to be any boys there. And yes, Jenn's parents are going to be there. Promise." Amanda replied, hugging him.

"Let's go." Bella said, pulling her daughter out the door. "Mandi's first sleepover since elementary school!" she exclaimed.

"MOM! Stop it!" Amanda yelled, hitting her forehead in frustration. She stomped out to her mom's old truck and waited for her to follow.

"Quit trying to get out of it. You're going anyway." her mom said once she'd gotten in and started the truck. "No buts." she continued when Amanda had opened her mouth to say something.

"Fine." was all she said. She stayed quiet, listening to the radio, for the remainder of the drive. When her mom stopped the car in Jenn's driveway, Amanda said, "bye," after hugging her mom.

Bella waved, then pulled out of the driveway. Amanda walked up to Jenn's door, then rang the bell. "OMG Amanda!" was the first thing that she heard when Jenn opened the door. "I'm _so_ glad that you could make it!" she pulled Amanda into the house, then took her stuff to another room and set it in a corner.

"Glad to be here." Amanda whispered in response, trying to hide her apparent dislike.

"You know Genie Weber, Sarah Mallory-Yorkie, and my sister Cara. Right?" Jenn asked, excitement showing.

"Hey guys." Amanda said, forcing a smile. She was a little intimidated by Sarah, but knew that she didn't have to worry too much about her.

"Hi." each of the girls said, returning to whatever they were doing.

"Okay, so we're going to play a game called Psychiatrist." Jenn said, sitting on one of the big, puffy, chairs.

The girls kept themselves busy with playing games for hours. They finally went to bed around one in the morning. "I'll be back." Amanda said as she pulled her pajamas out of her bag. She walked to one of the large bathrooms in Jenn's house and changed. She looked in the mirror and saw that someone was in the shower behind her. She was about to turn when a hand moved over her mouth, and she was dragged out of another door and into a different room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanda looked around after she'd been thrown to the ground. She was a little disoriented, and didn't fully understand what was happening, but knew that it was bad. Really, really, bad. "You're Bella Swan's kid, right?" she heard someone ask. She nodded, eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Please, I. . ." she started, but was cut off by something being slapped on her ankles. "What. . . what are you d-doing?" she stammered, trying to move away.

"Shh. . . it's okay." the man whispered.

Amanda shuddered when she felt something brush her thigh. She cursed herself for wearing pajama shorts and a cami. "L-leave me alone!" she yelled, pushing whatever it was away.

"Listen here. . ." she heard shuffling, then she felt a hand on her chin. "Shut up until I ask you a question. Understand?" she nodded, then he released her chin. "Is Bella still with Cullen?" he asked, moving around.

"Y-yes." she answered. A moment later, she heard him walk around her, then she felt metal on one of her wrists. "Please. . ." she whispered before she was pushed on her back and her other wrist was chained down.

"I want your mom to experience the _pain_ that she caused me. . . and that's going to happen through _you_." she looked around, trying to see who it was.

"How did my mom cause _you_ any pain? Who are you anyway?" Amanda yelled, making whoever it was jump.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she looked around as a bright light was turned on. "I'm the owner of this house."

"Dude, you're freakin' psychotic!" Amanda yelled, trying to get out of the metal cuffs that were around her wrists and ankles.

"Shut up." he seethed, glaring at her.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" she yelled again.

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" he yelled, slapping her. "Did anyone ever tell you how fucking annoying you are? Honestly!" Before Amanda could respond, she felt him put a white cloth over her mouth, which was damp with something. When she struggled, he said, "Shh. . . it'll all be blank in a moment." then laughed a sick, twisted, laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Amanda woke in her sleeping bag, in the room where all of the other girls were. She knew by the bruises on her ankles and wrists, that what had happened to her hadn't been a dream. That it had been one hundred percent real. She quickly wrote a note to Jenn, explaining where she went. Then she headed home.

Half an hour later, she was in the door to her house. "Hey sweetie." her mom said from the couch in the living room. "How was the party?"

"Fine." was all that Amanda could muster.

"Just 'fine'? Nothing else?" her mom asked, getting up.

When she went to hug Amanda, she winced away from her mom. Amanda whispered a quick, "no," then walked up to her room.

She stayed there for the rest of the weekend, not once coming out until Emmett was forced to carry her down to dinner on his shoulder, with her kicking and screaming the whole way. "Put me down!" she yelled, punching his back.

"Nope. Your parents paid me fifty bucks to drag you down here." he replied, putting her in one of the two empty seats at the table.

"Eat." her grandma said, putting a plate in front of her.

Amanda picked at the food on her plate, not hungry. "May I be excused?" she whispered to her mother.

"No." Bella said as Edward slammed his fork down.

"Why don't you talk to us anymore?" he asked, staring at his daughter. "It's been two days since that. . . that party, and you've changed."

"I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment!" she yelled, throwing her silverware on the table and running up to her room.

When she was up there, she locked the door and sat on her closet floor, hugging her knees. Soon, she heard someone knocking on her door, but she didn't bother to answer it. Awhile later, she jerked her head up. She heard footsteps in her room. Slowly, she stood up and opened her door. She saw a man in a police uniform taking notes. Amanda stepped out of the closet, disoriented. "Amanda Cullen?" the officer asked, once he realized that she was there. Amanda nodded, then he said, "Your family has been really worried about you. They didn't know where you were. . ." he took her arm and lead her out of the room and down the stairs, to the living room.

"Amanda Lynn Cullen where have you been!?!?" her mother shouted once she was visible. "We've been worried sick! Thank you, Officer Black, for finding my baby girl."

"She was in the closet." Officer Black said, putting his notepad and pen away. "Good-bye." he waved to the family, then left.

"The closet? . . . the closet? Emmett we told you to look in there!" Edward yelled, smacking the back of his brother's head. "Baby girl, we missed you." he said, hugging Amanda-who pulled away.

"Leave me alone." she whispered, stepping away from everyone. "It's. . . it's all your fault!" she yelled to her mom before she ran back up to her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Edward, I just don't get it." Bella said, after everyone had calmed down. "She's never behaved like this. Never."

Edward kissed his wife then said, "Maybe she didn't like that you made her go to a sleepover. Maybe, she's too old for it." he looked at her, then pulled out his book and began reading.

"I still. . . but she's always told me her opinion. . ." Bella watched her husband read, waiting for his answer. "Well. . . I'm tired. Good night." she whispered, turning over.

"Good night Bells." Edward replied, kissing her again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Don't run from me Amanda. . ." the thing said from behind his curtain. She could tell that he was playing with her._

"_No. . . don't. . ." she whispered from her hiding spot-feeling really small. She could feel the shadow-man closing in. Then the darkness took over. . ._

"NO!" Amanda yelled, jolting awake. She looked around, but didn't see anything in the pre-dawn light. She shook herself, then went to her bathroom and washed up. She wasn't looking forward to the first day at school, after the weekend. She walked out of the bathroom and straight into Josh. "What?" she asked, trying to move away from him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." he said, pulling her to his room. He sat her on the bed and sat beside her. "What happened at Jenn's party?" he asked.

"Nothing. . . nothing h-happened at Jenn's p-party." she answered, standing up. "I have to get ready for school."

"Actually, you don't. We're ditching." Josh answered in a hushed voice.

"But. . ."

"Hey, it's always healthy to ditch class now and then." he put a finger over her mouth, making sure that she didn't yell at him.

"Fine. . . but we do what _I_ want to do." she said, walking to her room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you want to do?" Josh asked as they drove to "school."

"Take me to the mall. I have some things that I want to buy." she said, putting her ear-buds in her ears and turning up her music. She put her iPod on shuffle and listened to the song, Going Under.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)_

She started getting into the beat of the song and started to sing along in her head. "What are you listening to?" Josh asked, pulling her out of her daze.

_  
__Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm Dying again

Amanda waited for the next verse to get over with before answering. "Going Under by Evanescence." she looked at him and he shook his head at her. She just shrugged and went back to being swept away by the song.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"Mandi, we're here." Josh said as he turned the car off. She jerked her head up then got out of the car and followed her cousin into the mall. "Where are we going first?" he asked as the entered the mall.

"Hot Topic." she said, leading the way. Once in the store, Amanda went straight to the hoodies and picked out one that said Avenged Sevenfold. Then she went to the makeup and pulled out black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She took her purchases to the counter and paid for them, using the credit card that her grandparents had given her after telling her that there was no limit to the amount of money that she used.

"Now where?" Josh asked, taking her bag from her.

"Hair salon." she said, once again leading the way. When the lady at the counter asked her, she said "I want to get my hair dyed and colored." then waited for an open stylist. When one opened, Amanda said, "I want it dyed black, with purple bangs, and white streaks. I want my hair to stay long though."

"Alright." the stylist said as she began to work on Amanda's hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, you're done." the stylist said, turning Amanda to face the mirror.

"I love it." Amanda smiled, then walked to the counter and paid the fee, plus a fifty dollar tip to the stylist. "Okay, Josh. Where do you want to go?" she asked her cousin, who had been waiting for her to get done for well over three hours.

"I dunno. A movie?" he said, yawning.

"What one?" Amanda asked as they walked out of the mall.

"Er. . . Marley and Me?" he asked once they found the car and were on their way to the movie theater.

"Sure." Amanda laughed as her cousin put on a country station and began singing along to the radio.

"She ain't into wine and roses; Beer just makes her turn up her nose; and she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne; No Cuervo Gold Margaritas; Just ain't enough good burn in tequila; She needs something with a little more edge and a little more pain; She's my little whiskey girl; My Ragged-on-the-edges girl; Ah but I like 'em rough." by the end of the verse, they were laughing too hard to care.

"Wow. . ." Amanda said, out of breath.

"Yeah. . . oh, we're here." Josh parked his car and walked with her to the movie. He paid for the tickets and they go their seats just as the commercials began to play.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter to this story. Please, don't expect this long of a chapter every time, because I'm not that efficient. Please, leave a review. I thought that I would give you guys a really long chapter to keep you going until I post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: So I've gotten the second chapter! Yay, a year later! =) I hope you like**

Amanda kept her distance as her parents involved her Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie into their fight. Her mom was trying to figure out why she was becoming more and more distant and her Aunt had taken her side. Her dad and Uncle were contemplating drug use was the problem and that they needed an intervention. It made her sick to her stomach. They were so dense that they couldn't figure out the real problem.

After the day that Josh had made her skip school, she had kept up her new appearance. Jenn didn't like it, and preferred to _not_ associate with her; but Amanda knew that her father made her. It was no secret that she was always the first one invited to any kind of sleepover/party that Jenn or her parents held. And if Amanda didn't show; he would find her.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her door; the noise unheard because of all of the yelling. She pulled her iPod out and began listening to it on shuffle. She crawled to the back of her closet and sat, with her knees under her chin. The bright light of the screen made her squint as it changed songs. Her eyes felt heavy as her mind faded into a cloudy sleep.

.:Flashback:.

It was the day after Josh had made her skip and their parents were livid. They had scolded them to no end, but they never ended up grounding them. Josh had said it was his idea and that he thought she needed the day off. As a punishment, they had to clean the whole backyard of leaves and sticks. Amanda kept her iPod on and got her half of the yard finished before Josh got a quarter of it done. She had taken a hot shower after and locked herself in her room.

That night, her parents sent her Uncle Emmett up to make her eat dinner. Instead of a repeat of the last time, she went willingly. Her mother kept looking at her, as if trying to figure something out, so she ate as quickly as possible then excused herself and went back to her room. Being near everyone made her gag and feel as if they were crowding her. As usual, Cam asked her for help on his homework and Junior tickled her to try and cheer her up. She ignored her cousins and received nasty names as comebacks. It hadn't been the first time that she didn't do as they wanted.

Josh walked up later and finished his homework in her room; while she read one of the many books on her shelves. He tried to talk to her about her attitude change but she blew him off every time. "Well I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I'm only trying to help." he whispered, slamming her door with a _BANG_ as he left. Amanda felt tears form but she quickly wiped them away; unwilling to let them fall.

She threw her book at the opposite wall and gritted her teeth. Her breathing quickened as her phone lit up and vibrated: "New Text Message;" flashed across the screen. She opened it and saw _Party 2morrow! 8 o'clock sharp! ~*~ Newt_. Her "friend" was throwing another party and she would have to go because Mr. Newton would make Jenn call the house and her mother would accept the invite for her…like she had the last time.

She quickly texted her answer and turned off the phone. She kept her light on as she crawled under the blanket and fell asleep. It wasn't like it mattered what happened. They wouldn't believe her, like he had said. She still didn't know everything that he had done since he had knocked her out with something and she had woken up with just bruises and the memory that he'd had her chained up.

She quickly fell asleep, tossing and turning occasionally and her mother walked in, kissed her forehead, and turned off the light, before leaving…

~*~The Next Day~*~

Amanda groaned as the sunlight snuck through the thick, black, curtains that she had hanging over her windows. It was a Saturday and she had nothing better to do than sleep in…and go to Jenn's party that night. She rolled over and noticed that there was a note on her bedside table.

_Amanda,_

_Everyone went out to buy decorations for the Halloween party next week. We didn't want to wake you since we could see that you weren't feeling well. We will be back around three and then I want you and Josh to come up with some creative ideas for the party. Also, Jenn called and asked me if you could go to her party. I don't mind, but I'm not going to make you go. Love you._

_Mom_

She threw off the covers and noticed that it was past noon already. She dressed in a new, black, t-shirt and put a zip up hooded sweatshirt on, along with a pair of baggy jeans. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she moved from her room into the rest of the house. Her grandparents liked everything light and open whereas she preferred things darker and secluded. Her stomach rolled as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She hadn't really eaten the same since that night. She figured why bother with something that will only sustain you. She honestly didn't care if she died.

Amanda drank a quick glass of water and sat in front of the television-reveling in the fact that she could choose what she wanted to watch instead of conceding when one of her cousins wanted the television for the day. She kept her mind occupied until everyone burst through the door and Josh lead her to his room so they could come up with ideas. She liked that their parents thought that they would have good ideas for the "haunted" house since they had used Junior and Cam's ideas last year and it didn't go over too well with the general population.

She worked silently with her cousin for a few hours before her mother came down and made her go upstairs and get her things before they drove to Jenn's house. She dreaded every moment of it, but knew that _he_ would get angry if she didn't go to the party.

Amanda was sitting in the car, ten minutes later, as her mother drove past the local McDonald's and prattled on about how she hated the new look. Amanda stayed silent until she said her good-bye after closing the door of the car when her mother had reached Jenn's house. She promised to be home before noon the next day to help Josh with the decorations before shuffling inside. The party was underway as she quietly entered the house and sat down on one of the white couches.

Jenn didn't notice her until their game of truth or dare was over and one of the random "populars" pointed her out. Her "BFF" gave her a quick hug before turning her attention to the rest of her guests and began planning a small prank on one of the neighbors' houses.

As the other girls pulled their resources and began to leave, Jenn left Amanda alone on the couch. It was as if they didn't even notice her. Amanda shrugged and pulled the afghan from the back of the couch onto her before dozing. When she opened her eyes, Jenn's dad was standing over her with a small, metallic, item in his hand…

**A/N: Hope you liked. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and my plot. So no haters!

Chapter Three:

Amanda's bottom lip quivered as she pulled the sleek blade over her skin. She'd been cutting herself for a little while now, and was a pro at hiding the marks from her mother. The trick was to slice open her shoulder or upper thigh, where nobody would think to look. It wasn't like she wore tank tops anymore, so it didn't matter.

She sat in her bathroom, letting the water from the showerhead spill on her and wash away the blood. The heat from the water created a great amount of steam and soon she heard her father banging on the door, yelling for her to turn of the shower before she used up all of the hot water.

Without answering him, she wrapped a towel around her body, putting one around her shoulders so nobody would see the cuts, and turned off her shower. She glared at her father as he left her room and quickly dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

The previous night she had heard her mother and father yelling about how they hated each other. Amanda knew that the fights were because of her. Her mother didn't know how to deal with her and her father preferred to piss her mother off by leaving in the middle of their argument to go to a bar to drink. He always came home around midnight, drunk as a skunk.

"Edward I don't fucking care about the booze. I need your help around here with our daughter!" her mother yelled, most likely from the bedroom. "I don't think that this can be solved anymore!" Amanda could envision her mother throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"Bella, I want to help but there's nothing I can fucking do besides go out to let go of these stupid problems. Amanda's on some sort of substance and until we find out what, we're going to keep fighting. Face it, we're unhappy!" Her father yelled, making tears form in Amanda's eyes.

She knew that it was all her fault, but hearing her father say that, made the reality of the situation worse. Instead of listening to the rest of the argument, she plugged in her ear buds, turned up the volume on her iPod, and closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~

Amanda's eyes blurred for a few seconds as she noticed that Mr. Newton was holding a razor. "Wh-what…?" she whispered, trying to sit up. She could barely move and noticed that her legs and arms were strapped on a cold bed. Her legs were spread open and there was a blue operating pad covering her nether regions. "N-n-no!" she whimpered, trying to close her legs.

"Shut up!" Mr. Newton yelled, smacking her across the face. "Now, we are going to shave you, where the only person allowed, is me." He dipped the razor in a glass container, then proceeded to shave her nether regions.

Amanda dipped in and out of consciousness and was barely aware of what was going on. At one point, she felt an immense pain in her abdomen. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as a white-hot, searing, pain shot through her lower body. She let out a small yelp when she felt the weight of Mike's body on top of hers. Her fingers dug at the metal bed, trying to get a hold.

The pain was overbearing. She couldn't hear what Jenn's dad was telling her. "Pl-ease!" she cried, pulling at her restraints. "Please, l-let me go!" she begged, tears falling freely, making her eyeliner and mascara run down her cheeks.

Without answering her, Mike finished and climbed off of her. He quickly placed a wet cloth over her mouth and nose, making her climb into oblivion.

~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~

Josh honked his horn, waiting for his cousin to walk out of Jenn Newton's door. He listened to the radio, turning up the volume when a Nickelback song came on.

_Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling_

_Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it_  
'_Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter_  
'_Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now_

Josh tapped his fingers to the beat and remembered when he and Amanda had gotten into a fight. He bit his lip as he realized how the song fit the love he had for his cousin.

_Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how_

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to  
I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

He watched as Amanda came limping out of Jenn's house. He knew that she hadn't been limping the day before. When she got into the car, he pulled her close to him. "Tell me what happened." He whispered, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

_I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just  
What it means  
To let someone in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now, it's a vow_

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

_I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you_

_Yes, I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

Amanda kept her head buried in Josh's neck as she began crying. "I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. Th-the other girls don't like me being around!" she sobbed, holding her stomach.

Josh held her tightly for a few more moments before she sat up and wiped away her tears. He drove back to their house, letting her fix her makeup before walking in.

**A/N: So I hope you guys like it. Yeah the bulk of it is the song lyrics, but they play an important role to this story. **


End file.
